


Morning glory

by TheIceQueen



Series: They are Four Each Other [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Hugs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Naked Sam Winchester, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, SPN Genre Bingo, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Gabriel wakes Sam up in the most intimate way an angel can.(can be read without the rest of the series)-o--O--o- Series Background -o--O--o-Dean and Cas have been together (secret from anyone but Sam) for years. Otherwise, everything happened as we know it up until Sam managed to pull Gabriel back into our world before the rift closed. After Dean used Michael to kill Lucifer, Gabriel killed Michael.Dean, Sam, Cas and Gabriel (and Mary, Bobby and Jack) continues hunting low-level monsters, while Sam and Gabriel's relationship also develops.>works won't be posted chronological but will be sorted in the series.<





	Morning glory

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for the SPN Genre Bingo. Square filled: Angel Grace  
> and for Sam Winchester Bingo. Square filled: Grace Kink

Gabriel loved looking at Sam when he slept. Sam had expressed that he thought it was kinda disturbing, but there had always been a glimpse of feeling flattered in his eyes, and with this warm weather Gabriel couldn’t help himself. Sam was butt-naked with a sheath tugged between his legs, covering only one. Lying on his side with his hands under his head, Gabriel could see every muscle in his boyfriend’s back move as he breathed slowly and peaceful. The leg on top of the sheath was the perfect muscular continuing of his firm round ass.

Standing at the foot-end of the bed, Gabriel breathed in deeply and focused his energy on Sam’s body. The archangel-grace was a powerful thing and not something he would normally play with. Who was he kidding? Gabriel would play with anything if he could get away with it. He watched Sam lick his lips and take a deeper breath. It was working, but he knew it would. Sam breathed in long and slowly through his nose and turned sluggishly to land on his back with a deep exhale.

It took little effort to focus the small amount of grace necessary around Sam’s prostate. Lightly, without touch to any other part of the man, Gabriel let the grace brush over the sensitive spot and took his time enjoying the sight in front of him.

Sam licked his lips and bit the lower one. He was breathing deeply through his nose, filling his lungs completely. The hunter brushed a hand over his collarbone and placed it behind his neck. Gabriel watched Sam’s legs bend slightly, only to stretch to the point where the toes were stretching too. Almost by nothing, the angel tightened the grip, and Sam’s hands found the corners of the pillow. With chest and thighs glistening with sweat and hair sticking to his cheeks and forehead, Sam turned his head to the side and squeezed his hands on the pillow while stroking the side of his face against it. He exhaled through his nose as he turned to face the ceiling and with a deep breath he arched his back and neck and pulled the pillow so hard that Gabriel thought he might tear it in half.

Breathing faster, Sam started thrusting into the air and Gabriel pulled the sheath, now only covering half a leg, away. Sam was rock hard, and the head was glistening with pre-com. Gabriel gasped at the sight and made the grace move a little faster.

* * *

When Sam opened his eyes, from the most pleasant dream he’d had in forever, his body was out of his control. His hips and legs were moving in a rhythm he couldn’t change or stop, his lungs were working overtime to get enough air to support the movement and his hands were locked tight on the corners of the pillow under his head. Fear spread through him, he was trapped, electrocuted, having a heart attack or all of the above. He gasped for air and tried to focus on something, but nothing would stand still long enough for it not to blur.

“Samuel.”

The voice was calm, deep and Gabriel’s. No one else would use that name in such a loving tone. A violent, warm, wave spread through his body and his legs bent involuntarily, making him forget the voice for a moment. His back was starting to tire, but the feeling inside him making him move wouldn’t stop. What the hell was going on? Had they taken Gabe too?

“Samuel. Look at me.”

There it was again. No panic, no fear, no worries in the world. Sam looked in the direction of the voice and in the blur, he made out two caring and soft eyes.

“G-Gabe?”

“Just feel it. It’s good right?”

Sam recognized the heat, the hip movements and the electric buzzing shooting through his body. The fear let go of him and he leaned into the feeling of his angel taking care of him. His breathing got deeper again and within seconds everything went black, his back arched, his hands clutched the sheath under him and his legs stretched to a point where he thought he would snap a bone.

Gasping and limp he fell back to the mattress. There was a hand on his chest. Not grace, a real hand. Sam turned his head and looked in the eyes of the archangel lying next to him. Gabriel kissed him, before Sam had gotten his breathing completely back in order, but Sam welcomed it and lifted a heavy arm to hold the back of Gabriel’s neck.

“Mornin'.”

Sam was still winded as Gabriel pulled the sheath back over his lower body.

“That was quite the wake up call.”

Gabriel moved his hand over Sam’s stomach and smeared the cum over his chest.

“You seemed to like it.” The grin in Gabriel’s eyes were enough to forgive and forget the scare Sam had had too. He tugged himself to the chest of the angel and closed his eyes.

“What time is it?”

“Five.”

Sam looked up at Gabriel with confusion. “Why so early?”

“We have a long day ahead of us, Samuel.”

Sam shook his head, trying to remember a reason for being up this early. He couldn’t and pressed his forehead against his boyfriend’s collarbone. “Not now. I need some time before we get up.”

Sam closed his eyes and Gabriel hugged him tight.

“No one said that we would have to leave the bed.”


End file.
